


So The Queen Says

by AimeeLouWrites



Series: The Queen Mother AU [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Queen Mother (Hollow Knight), Comic, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fan Comics, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimeeLouWrites/pseuds/AimeeLouWrites
Summary: The White Lady averts a tragedy of unimaginable proportions by taking up the mantle of “mother.”
Relationships: The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight), White Lady (Hollow Knight) & The Vessels
Series: The Queen Mother AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523771
Comments: 34
Kudos: 156





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you to [LutiasKokopelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LutiasKokopelli/pseuds/LutiasKokopelli) for helping me with the CSS and HTML coding to make this happen! Go check out their Hollow Knight comic [The Fifth Save!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559396/chapters/59308993)


	2. Journey 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dryya reports the results of her survey.


	3. Journey 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some vessels get a mission from their mama


	4. Journey 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, the oldest and the youngest just barely miss their ride


	5. Journey 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One vessel is named, and another offers the White Lady some insight


	6. Journey 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossom gets a mission from her mother while the rest of the Vessels begin to grow restless


	7. Journey 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossom leaves to organize her siblings; the White Lady gets a bit more insight into the behavior of her children


	8. Journey 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One vessel in particular slips away from the rest; what—or whom—is she looking for?


	9. Journey 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all the children successfully escorted to the first checkpoint, the White Lady turns her attention to hiding their tracks


	10. Journey 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The White Lady seals the passageway, erasing the evidence of her rescue


	11. Journey 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even as they seek to protect the children, danger lurks around the corner


	12. Peril 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the exodus to the Gardens continues, two Queensguard members acting as forward scouts return with troubling news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to use a completely different hardware/software setup to make the first Peril comic page, so it's going to look very different from everything else, unfortunately


	13. Peril 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Handmaiden and a Queensguard chase the wayward scout, but the outcome is far from certain


	14. Peril 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Larix and Agerata try to keep the scout from escaping and reporting the White Lady’s actions, someone unexpected lies in wait.


	15. Peril 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hapless Scout is caught off guard for the very last time

**Author's Note:**

> [ The Tumblr for this comic](https://sothequeensays.tumblr.com/) has a lot of fan interaction and various extra content, so if that interests you, check it out.


End file.
